<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quando le tue mani... by AThousandSuns1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423456">Quando le tue mani...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1'>AThousandSuns1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble Collection, During Canon, Fluff, Friendship, Hands, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble, partecipa alla "Drabble Challenge: Mani", organizzata sul gruppo Facebook "Il giardino di EFP".<br/>Le drabble sono ambientate nel pre-canon e durante Sei di Corvi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inej Ghafa &amp; Nina Zenik, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker &amp; Jesper Fahey, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lasciare la presa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: lasciare la presa.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I muscoli si tendono, Inej ingoia il bruciore e ignora il sudore che le imperla la fronte. L'istinto è più forte della gravità. Lei è più forte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Lasciati andare.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Se lo fa, ad attenderla c'è il vuoto, e poi il terreno duro. Non vuole farsi male.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>«Inej. Ti prendo io.»</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papà non dice bugie, mai. Inej lo ascolta, lo fa sempre. Lascia la presa e per un istante vola leggera. Ad attenderla trova due braccia forti e un sorriso candido. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Papà è solido, e caldo. «Fidati della tua famiglia, Inej. Sempre.»   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A volte cadere è l'unico modo di imparare.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inchiostro sulle dita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: inchiostro sulle dita.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Le dita fanno ancora male, ma Wylan non cede e stringe la penna, che trema appena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le linee danzano davanti ai suoi occhi, la testa gira. Le note hanno un senso, i numeri hanno un senso, ma non le lettere - non per lui.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pensa alla mamma, e d'un tratto l'inchiostro bacia la carta ruvida. Archi morbidi, un paio di spigoli, linee brevi. La mano ha smesso di tremare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wylan posa la penna e sfiora con i polpastrelli il volto abbozzato della madre, l'inchiostro si fa ombra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emerge appena dai suoi ricordi, ma di una cosa è certo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era più bella di quanto potrà mai ritrarla.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dito sul grilletto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: dito sul grilletto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Accarezza il metallo, lo sente vivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La guancia della mamma sfiora la sua; le dita gentili accompagnano il braccio di Jesper a sollevare la pistola. Il peso è già familiare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>È nato per questo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dimentica la pistole. Il proiettile, devi cercare quello.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli occorre un po', ma lo trova. «Adesso?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Prendi la mira con la pistola. Poi prendi </span>
  <em>
    <span>davvero </span>
  </em>
  <span>la mira, Jesper.»  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Flette il dito e preme il grilletto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sa che il proiettile mancherà il bersaglio ancor prima che il viaggio sia finito. I suoi poteri si allungano, correggono il tiro. Il metallo si piega alla sua volontà.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La mamma sorride. «Centro perfetto.»     </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mano e zampa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: mano e zampa.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Due occhi di ghiaccio lo fissano immobili.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias allunga una mano, lento. Trassel segue il movimento, ma poi gli occhi tornano a studiare il volto dell'umano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias sospira. Cosa si aspettava? Trassel è un lupo, non un cane - non deve dimenticarlo, mai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo sente muoversi, il ventre struscia sulla neve gelida. Trassel posa il muso sulle zampe, continua a fissare il padrone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lupi non hanno padroni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matthias allunga di nuovo la mano, questa volta a sfiorare la neve. Attende.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trassel adocchia la mano, la coda spazzola il terreno gelato. Un istante dopo, la sua enorme zampa si posa sulla mano di Matthias. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lupi hanno fratelli.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mani sulla pelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: mani sulla pelle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kaz corre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il sole gli scalda la pelle, l'erba lo accarezza lieve. È bello essere liberi. Una buca, e in un istante si ritrova a terra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Kaz!» Jordie nuota nell'erba alta. «Tutto bene?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaz si sfrega il viso, la mano è verde. La bocca si distorce in una smorfia. «Il ginocchio.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il fratello scosta la stoffa dei calzoni ed esamina il graffio. I calli sulle mani di Jordie cozzano, sono così giovani, ma il tocco è fermo e tiepido. Sa di casa, di famiglia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Nulla di grave.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Fa un po' male.»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jordie trattiene un sorriso e si allunga ad abbracciarlo. «Meglio?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meglio.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mano che dice "basta"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: mano che dice "basta"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nina cade, non è brava a difendersi. Si morde la lingua per trattenere le lacrime, non darà loro anche questa soddisfazione.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzino sudicio la guarda dall'alto in basso. «Non riesci ad alzarti?» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«È troppo pesante!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Avanti, alzati!» </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzo le dà un calcio, poi un altro, ma è uno strano tipo di dolore quello che le riempie il cuore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alza la mano in una richiesta muta che rimane inascoltata. Altre risate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un fuoco divampa dentro di lei, ma non la brucia. Riscalda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzino boccheggia, si affloscia, e Nina può sentire la sua vita affievolirsi - una fiammella al vento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gli altri arretrano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nina non ha più paura.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>